


Not Just a Pawn in his Game...

by Madparty99



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Lizzington-Freeform, Love, Love/Hate, Near Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madparty99/pseuds/Madparty99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Keen is now divorced from Tom, and has fallen... Hard. Now she asks herself does Red really love me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Black and White Movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am VERY new at writing fanfictions.... like this is my very first one EVER! Comments are highly appreciated, and highly encouraged! I have never been inspired before to write like this before, but I love Jon Bokenkamp's characters! Also, I do not own anything these wonderful characters are owned by NBC, and Jon Bokenkamp with The Blacklist. Soo... ENJOY!!

"Lizzie..." Red's eyes burned with tears, he quickly blinked them away. "Sit back down, I am not done speaking with you."  
  
Liz was almost completely out the door. Tears running down her cheeks."Red. I can't do this! I want you! I want you to love me and I want to love you! But I can't come to you when every I have a problem and give myself to you with nothing in return! You know everything about me and I don't know anything about you!... I have to go." She was shutting the door when Red grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You mean everything to me, Lizzie. Please don't go. Let's talk, just don't leave. Not yet at least."  Red was holding her wrist tight, but not tight enough to leave marks.  
  
Against her better judgement she walked back into his apartment. Sat back in her usual spot and allowed Red to hold her in his arms for a moment. Liz loved this feeling, like there was no one else in the world but them, they sat in silence for around thirty minutes before she asked in soft whisper, "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Us." Red told her as pulled away from Liz to face her, and moved to the opposite end of the couch. As mad at him as she was she missed his strong arms wrapped around her, his warmth the made her feel safe and the scotch and peppermint he always seemed to smell like soothed her. "What do you want to know about me?"  Liz snapped back into reality, when he spoke, Red seemed to be irritated with her.  
  
"Everything?" She questioned her answer. "... No wait. Only one question, for now... I expect you to answer more later." She paused until she really knew what she was sure that this was the question she wanted answered. "What happened to make you a criminal? You are perfect, sweet, strong, caring, unnaturally love-able. Why is a person like you a criminal?"  
  
Red paused, really thinking of how he would answer her, "I am not that good of a person, Lizzie."   
  
Standing up again seriously angry Liz yells "This is what I am talking about Red! That is not an answer!" She grabbed the cream colored ceramic lamp that was sitting on the sidetable next to them and smashed it to the ground. Red's mouth opened slightly trying to find the right words, but unable and moved his lips back together. "What the hell Red! You want to know EVERTHING about me, and I dont even know why you are a criminal that should be the easiest question to answer! Do you know what I am thinking now? Huh, Red do you because you know everything about me!" She stopped tears streaming down her bright red cheeks, she took a deep breath, and spoke once more. "Just answer me!"  
  
"Okay, Lizzie, I will tell you...My first wife and daughter were murdered..." He trailed off for a moment.   
  
Liz quietly said to herself... "That wasn't in the file." She wondered why it was only put in as missing.  
  
Red holding back tears continued. "I took them and buried them myself." Liz wanted to asked why he didnt report it as a murder, why he didn't call the police, but Red started talking again. "Then I found who killed them, pulled out my shotgun and shot him right I the heart. It was an amazing feeling, to be doing to something awful and wrong, it was nice to be bad." He laughed in his deep chest voice, sending chills down Liz's spine. It scared her when he found so much please in criminal activties, she also found that side of him extremely appealing and it kind of turned her on... although she would never admit this to anyone. Liz was still standing, she looked toward him. "Oh, Red I... I didn't know... I am so sorry..." Red cut her off.

  
"Lizzie, sweetheart don't be sorry, how would you know." He paused and reached out to grab her hand, tears streaming down her face. "So, this my dear is why I am a criminal." He looked up and down Liz tring to figure out what she was thinking, usually he could tell right away but she held her self differently. She walked over to Red looked directly into his eyes she sat on his lap facing toward him, legs wrapped around his waist. She unbuttoned the top three buttons of Red's shirt exposing his chest hair. In a seductive tone, she whispered into his ear, "Kiss me Raymond."

Red pulled her into him and gave her a quick little kiss and then whispered in her ear... "Yes my sweetheart." Then Red kissed Liz with more passion than the first kiss, looking for entrance into her mouth Red's tongue ran over her lips, Liz opened up to Red. Their tongues danced around her mouth and then his. Red pulled Liz's shirt off and Liz unbuttoned the rest of Reds. She loved the feeling of his soft chest hair, and his warm skin flush with hers. Red flipped her down to the hardwood floors, pinning her down. Liz giggled. He unbuttoned and pulled off her jeans, then kneeling in between her legs. He nipped and kissed up from her belly button to breasts. She arched her back allowing him to unclasp her bra. After throwing that away from them he kissed and softly nipped at her nipples, giving her a tease.

"Raymond..." She moaned as her removed his pants and boxers and her thong. 

Red and Liz rolled around on the floor for a while... Liz giggled... A LOT. Red found her ticklishness amusing and purposely did certain things to hear her giggle. After a while they moved into Red's bedroom and did more  _things_. 

"You were wonderful, Lizzie." Red panted.

"Do not call me Lizzie right after we had sex." She laughed while rolling over to kiss and nip at his neck.

"Fine. You were wonderful, Elizabeth." Red laughed... "Why does it matter? I always call you Lizzie."

Liz sat up. "That's my point!" She giggled. "Because when we are at the post office I can't be turned on every time you say 'Lizzie.'..." She smiled at him receiving one in return.

"How did we start of fighting and then end with you naked next to me?" Red gazed at Liz who was now putting her thong back on.

"You are attractive..." She giggled after admitting she was attracted to him, this was an odd thought especially after having sex with him... and she wasn't drunk this time.

"Good to know I can still get women to like me, maybe tomorrow I'll try for a supermodel." Liz instantly felt hurt, it may have been a joke, but she secretly loved, like would marry and build a family, that kind of love, Red. It's how she felt before she found out about Tom's other life. Red noticed the change in Liz. "Oh sweetheart, I only love you!"

Red pulled her into his arms. He had pulled on his boxers and she was only wearing his light blue button down shirt.

"I believe earlier before our fight I do believe you said something of pasta." Liz bit her lip.

"Hmm.. I think it was pasta." He went to grab clothes. Liz laughed "... and could you stay in only your boxers?"

"For you my sweetheart, Yes."

Red made pasta with a Red wine sauce and fixed up to plates and sat across from liz at the butchers block in the kitchen.

"Hmm..." Liz stared at the plate and inhaled deeply. "It smells wonderful!" Red cocked his head to the right and waited for her reaction to her first bite. "Yum..." She sighed. "Maybe if Tom could have cooked... he wouldn't have had a double life."

"He couldn't cook, I assume." Red felt awkward at the notation of Tom.

Liz saw the discomfort in Red's face. "Yeah he was AWFUL. But anyways..." 

They finished the rest of dinner in silence. The red took the dishes and placed them into the sink. Grabbed the win off the counter and their two wine glasses. "Elizabeth, will you join me in a game of chess?" 

"Why yes, my dear Raymond." She grabbed his elbow he was offering out to her. Together they walked out to the two light green armchairs facing a smallish sidetable. Red placed the wine down along with the glasses on the table and walked out of the room returning with a large brown cardboard box. Red took out a beautiful hardwood handcrafted chess table made of redwood and a dark brown wood, and matching pieces. "Oh my red! Its beautiful... I had one like this at one point, same colors, but Tom got mad and broke it."  


Very confused Red asked "How do you break something like this? A saw?" 

"Actually he through it into our old firepit."  Liz looked around the room. Red quickly changed the subject... "Red or Brown?" 

She giggled "I want to be Red with the Red chess pieces." Red looked at her and smiled "Oh, darling you can not be me at chess. I never lose, and I am not going to let you win."

They set the pieces up and started playing. After sitting in silence for a while, both really into what they were doing and trying to out smart the other, Red broke the silence "You are, I hate to admit it, really good." 

Liz looked up from the board and said "Like this? Checkmate"  Red was honestly surprised that she beat him, he hadn't lost in years, no one he had challenged was smart enough to beat him in chess. Liz surprised him with her skills. "Where did you learn to play so well?" 

"Oh, Sam taught me. One of the first things we did together, we bonded over it. I did a couple competitions... you know here and there, nothing major." Red looked back down at the board, still in shock that he lost. He looked back up at her "You talent is being wasted." 

Liz just laughed for a moment. " I found the one thing you didn't know about me! I just lied to you... I won the would junior chess competiton at ten. How did you not know, it was even televised! This is common knowledge in the chess community." Red gave her a strange look, wondering hinself why he didn't know this about her. Then liz continued to open a picture on her iPhone of a young girl standing with a trophy larger than she was. "I was the youngest competitor, the age is from 8 to 16. No on usually makes it that far under the age of 15, I was the youngest person to win. No one younger than I was has yet so I continue to hold the record." 

"How did I not know this." Red asked out loud. Liz told Red that she was entered as Lizzie Keen. "You were entered as Lizzie Keen? Oh darling! We are ment to be together." Red's comment made her laugh. They cleaned up the board and then joined each other on the couch. "What time is it Red? Liz asked, she could not find a clock.

Red looked down to his watch "it is 11:37 my dear." Liz thought for a moment "How about we watch a silent black and white movie?"

"Really Lizzie? You like those?'

"Yes, Raymond I do. They are my favorites in fact." Red got up and came back out with a box of tapes. "Do you have  _It_?" (1927 black and white silent flim.)

"Why yes, in fact, I do." Red put the movie into the tape player and returned to Liz on the couch. The two snuggled up to each other, and watched all of the first movie. At the end of the movie Red took another out of the box and switched the tapes out. "Red?" Liz asked sweetly "could you grab a blanket for me?"

Red walked out of the room and returning with a large black blanket. He laid down and covered both of them up in the soft blanket and they watched the movie. Well most of the movie, Red and Liz fell asleep on the couch.

Around 3 O'clock in the morning Liz woke up to find herself spooning with Red in his bed. Liz loves Red, but isnt sure if she wants this complicated of a relationship, if that is even what it is. Liz moves out of the bed trying not to awake Red. She gets out without him even noticing. Liz grabbed her clothes and goes into the bathroom to get changed. She walks out of the bathroom and goes into the kitchen and finds a piece of paper and a pen and writes him a note. She signs it Lizzie, with hearts as dots on the i 's. Liz grabs the lipstick out of her purse and puts some on. Then, she kissed the botton over her name. Liz reluctantly walked out of his apartment, she loves him, she really does, but wants to make sure before commiting to a real relationship. that she not just a pawn in his little 'blacklist' game...

  



	2. ...That's when the beautiful white dress got stained with Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Everyone who has read the first chapter! I love writing about Red and Liz. The characters are out of character, but I hope everyone enjoys it! Kinda fluffy... 
> 
> The White Dress:  
> https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ3JdFy3B28BNuCwKS1o0zpmQc9OMtbckjq2hEyHY9alXn7oiCkoOhHEpotQ_aZWiET_EsCquA0&usqp=CAE

It has been three weeks since Liz has last seen Red. She walked out of his house thinking she would see him again the next day, and Liz would explain everything to him then; why she left and that she was wrong for leaving. Liz was put on leave for four weeks, which is driving her insan. It all started after t the first week Red did not appear or make any contact with her or the FBI.  Liz and Meera went on an undercover mission to find one of his known associates, and find out if had any information on Red's whereabouts. Needless to say it didn't go quite as planned and Liz got shot in her right shoulder. She had to have emergency surgery to remove the bullet, nothing too serious it cracked her shoulder blade, there was nothing else the doctors could do but remove the bullet and send her on her way with pain meds.

Now Liz sits on her couch... Alone. Tom had left her months ago, Red left her almost a month ago, and the FBI put her on leave. She was going crazy, more than just crazy she was going insane. Unable to do many everyday tasks without some pain, she found herself watching reruns of crime shows and eating way to much takeout Chinese food. And to top it all off Liz started talking to herself, way more than the average person should, although Red always called her _'special'._  
  
"I only have two more week left before I can return to work" She reminded herself. "Well at least desk duty..." She laughed.  
  
Liz walked over to the kitchen, grabbed out a bottle of wine, and a glass; Awkwardly pulled out the cork and poured a glass. Then walked back to the couch, and grabbed the book she has been reading for a few days. Liz finished her wine, and the book. Out of nothing other than pure boredom, she fell asleep on her lumpy old couch.

  
After hours later... "Lizzie, Lizzie. Wake up." She reluctantly opened up her eyes to find Red standing over her, his top buttons of his light blue shirt undone so she could chest hair peaking out, she loved that, his vest was completely undone, and his sleeves rolled up to his forearms.  
  
"Red? Is that really you?" She said excitedly. Liz sat up, a little too fast, she got extremely dizzy and held her head in her hands for a few moments.  
  
"Yes, now Lizzie what the hell happened to you." Pointing to her shoulder, he sounded tired. Red hardly slept, if ever. She couldn't help but think that his lack of sleep was caused by her leaving him in the middle of the night. She had left a note, but it still had to hurt him when she left. Liz couldn't respond, she was too deep in thought.  
  
"Lizzie what happened." Red repeated, now with a more serious tone, one Liz had never heard come from him. It was a voice that told of strength but weakness and heartbreak.  
  
"I was shot, out with Meera. It's nothing, really." She tried to sound like it didn't phase her, in reality it really hurt and still does.  
  
"Do you expect me to think that you are fine? You were wincing in your sleep." Red sounded sympathetic now.  
"Did they get the bullet out?"  
  
"Yes, I had to have surgery to retrieve it." Liz sighed. "But it's better now, just slight mobility issues, I have go to physical therapy everyday."  
  
"That doesn't sound like nothing, Lizzie." Red stared at her while a blush crept onto her flushed cheeks, she had hoped Red would come to her side, he had a knight in shining armor appeal, but she would never tell that to Red, his ego was already large enough.

Liz didn't want to talk about her, and asked to bring attension to him  "where were you?!"  
  
"Around..." Red nonchalantly told her, she hated the secrets, the never actually knowing what Red was doing or thinking.  
  
"You do know some people care about you and want to make sure that you are coming back!" She yelled, tears starting to form. Liz couldn't tell if she was really really pissed off at his answer or if she was really glad he was back.  
  
"Lizzie, you left me." Red looked away toward the window, it did hurt him when she left, she really had hoped it didn't. Liz felt awful, she **LOVES** Red, like head over heels in love, but she was so concerned with herself getting hurt by Red that she hurt him in return.  
  
"Red! I...I.. didn't... Red..." She couldn't get the words to come out. The tears running down her cheeks, Red looked back toward Liz to find her clearly worked up. He wiped the tears off with the pads of his thumbs, and sat down beside her. "Shh, Lizzie. It's okay." He pulled her into his arms, the smell of his aftershave mixed with his warmth was intoxicating. She buried her head into his chest  and whispered a muffled "I'm sorry I hurt you." Red moved in closer, if possible, and whispered into her ear "it's not your fault." Red grabbed her chin and made her look up at him, she saw the desire in his eyes and knew her feeling were the same, she nodded in agreement to what his eyes were telling her. Red swooped in and kissed her. She pulled away, shocked that he kissed her, even though she granted permission.  
  
"Red, you're not mad at me?" Liz really wish she hadn't pulled away, she wanted to be kissing Red. Liz wanted to feel like warmth of his mouth, the softness of his lips on her skin, to feel his tongue fight for dominance with hers; she wanted to feel loved by Raymond Reddington, a criminal. What he did to draw her in, she has no clue, but every little thing he does turns her on.  
  
"How could I stay mad at a beautiful women like yourself?" He leaned back into kiss her as if he had read her mind. Liz ran her tongue around his bottom lip asking for entrance into his, Red opened up to her. They kissed for what felt like hours to Liz, which in reality was merely minutes, before Red pulled away. "Now, Lizzie."

"Damn it, Red." she mumbled. Liz just wanted him to hold her and kiss her right now, she didn't want to talk. Sounding kinda irritated and also rather winey "What?"  
  
"We can't stay here, you have to come with me on the run, for a short while." Seeing the panic in her eyes he continued. " I already spoke to cooper." Red explained. "We need to go undercover, just for a while. To find whoever is after you." Red paused before joking around with her " For having a crush on me."  
  
Liz climbed onto his lap facing him; she missed him, she needed him. "Your right. I do have a crush on you." Her voice sounding seductive, sugestive.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart." Red purred. He then took a deep breath, Red needed to get them out of her house, it was bugged, and Dembe couldn't find the last piece. "Let's do dinner."  
  
Liz climbed of his lap, unsatisfied. "Where? I need to know what to wear..." Red cut her off... "I got your outfit out for you. Do you need help?"  
  
"Do I need help, no, Do I want help, yes." Red laughed at her openness that she obtained in a few short weeks, Liz didn't let him see any of her emotions or any of her for that matter, except for their one little tumble on the floor.  
  
She walked in to find a long strapless white evening gown. "What is this! It's beautiful!" Liz beamed.  
  
"I wanted you to look nice for our date... Our reservations are for 6:30. So, we have to get you ready rather quickly."  Red loved getting her little surprises; Tom never did anything to make Liz feel special; Red made an effort to bring her little things to lift her spirits. Even while gone he sent her packages, he didn't write that they were from him but rather from Sam's lawyer who was going through Sam's stuff. He had sent her a copy of her favorite childhood book, a bottle of wine, and old letters from Sam to her birth father.  
  
"Okay." She smiled. Red helped her pull of her shirt and sweats. Then Liz asked Red sounding embarrassed "could you unhook my bra?"  
  
Red laughed "Yes, turn around." He placed her bra onto her bed. Even while allowing him to come in and see her, she still was blushed and embarrassed.  
  
"...could you help me with this one." Before she could put the strapless in place, Red reached around her waist and dipped her back to get a better view of her. "Raymond Reddington! What are you doing?" She giggled partly from embarrassment, she was leaned over topless in just her underwear in his arms.

  
"I wanted to see you!" He leaned in to kiss her. "Hmm... Red." She tried to pull away, she was still really embarrassed and unsure of their relationship status.

"Oh yes, sorry. Getting carried away." He stood her up and hooked her white lace strapless bra up.  
  
"Now turn around... I have change out of these." She looked down at her black almost granny panties. Red tried but failed to cover his smirk. Red turned around, she pulled off the black pair and slid on the matching white lace thong, only with slight difficulty due to her shoulder.

Red turned around after..."You do know there is a mirror, right there..." Red pointed and smiled.  
  
"Oh... Um..." Liz laughed wanting to change the subject as quick as possible.

"Help me into the dress." He held the dress open at her feet. She stepped into the dress and he slowly pulled it up. She took her feel hand and held it up while he zipped her. It fit her perfectly, wrapped around every curve, made her waist look tinier than it was any way.

"So, Raymond, how do I look." Liz asked in a snooty sounding voice. She turned around herself.  
  
"Oh just wonderful, Elizabeth!" Red responded in a similar style voice. This made Liz giggle.  
  
Continuing their little game Liz spoke the same as before "Oh Raymond, where are we going to dinner?" She batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Elizabeth, we are going to a wonderful little five star restaurant. Nowhere special..." Red laughed. Liz walked over and gave him a quick kiss.   
  
"What do you have for shoes? Or show me where while you do you hair and makeup." Liz walked over to the closet and showed Red where everything was, then walked into the bathroom. Twenty minutes passed by and then Liz exited the bathroom; her hair was in a French twist with the two front side pieces hanging out, and her makeup was light- brown eyeliner instead of black, a light sweep of foundation, and clear mascara.   
  
"Sweetheart, you look amazing! Absolutely beautiful." Red stared at Liz, and she could feel herself blushing. Red had changed his suit; Liz thought 'like he needed to.', now he was wearing a white suit and a light blue tie, the color of her eyes.  
  
"You don't look half bad either." She giggled. Red walked over and enveloped her in his arms, then leaned down to give her a kiss.   
  
Red pulled away after a few seconds and then went over to the bed and uncovered a box, he walked back over to Liz with a smirk on his face and handed her the box. "Open it."  
Liz opened up the box to find shoes the same color as Red's tie. They were three inch peep toe heels. She slid them on and they fit perfectly too.   
  
"Let's go! I am famished." Red walked out of her room and grabbed his keys of the kitchen table.

* * *

  
  
Red and Liz were seated in the little room off the back of the main dining area, in a little booth, in the corner. "What type of wine?" Red glanced up at Liz from the menu.  
  
"What? You're not ordering for me?" Liz was actually surprised at his asking, not once their "dates" did Red allow her to order anything for herself, even the main meal he ordered for her.  
  
"Well I haven't seen you in a while... Just thought, you might want to for yourself."  
  
"No. I want you to order for me." She  wined.   
  
"Okay, Lizzie." He smirked.  
  
The waiter came around a few minutes later... "We will take a bottle of your best red wine, and just onespaghetti and meatballs." He smiled back at Liz, who rolled her eyes at him.   
  
"Yes, will that be all?" The waiter asked. Red shook his head yes, and the waiter went on his way. He returned right away with the wine, and then again appearing sometime later with the spaghetti.   
  
The two of them shared the pasta, while Liz attempted to have a lady and tramp moment, only to have Red mess it up.   
  
They finished the pasta and Liz ordered a creme brûlée. Red got a cup of coffee, and said he didn't want any dessert, that didn't fool Liz, she knew he was going to eat some of hers.   
  
"I will be right back." Liz stood up and walked toward the restroom.  
Once he knew she was gone for a couple of minutes he pulled out a box, and set it on the table for when she returned. When she came back,Red knelt down. Tears were forming in her eyes and her jaw dropped. Red began to speak, "Lizzie will you marry me?"   
  
"Oh my god! Yes! Yes! I will!" Liz was thrilled.   
  
"Now Lizzie, this was my grandmothers engagement ring, take good care of it..." Red cautioned her, while placing it on her finger.   
  
"It's beautiful!" She held out her hand in awe.   
  
"Does it fit? I didn't have time to get it resized, I wanted to do it today..." Red stared at Liz who was playing with the ring on her finger.  
  
"It fits perfectly!" Liz leaned over to kiss him again. She pulled away and quickly asked "What about today?"  
  
"Today is the day we first met...Well officially. I substituted in your high school a number of times but we don't need to discuss that now." Red rambled for a moment, he hardly ever rambles, but he got his Lizzie, he honestly thought she would say no.  
  
Liz laughed, "Oh but we will at some point. Now, let's go." Red paid the bill, Liz didnt even bother to eat the dessert.  
  
He held out his arm for her to grab. They walked out arm in arm smiling and making mindless chatter.   
"Red, are we leaving tonight?"  
  
"Yes, Lizzie." Red couldn't help but feel like they were being followed, he didn't want to freak out Liz, but something didn't feel quite right. Moments later their was a gun shot, and that's when the beautiful white dress got stained with red....


	3. Better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NOT teen rated... at least mature or higher. Read at own risk...Blah Blah Blah...
> 
> Liz's condition is revealed. Her and Red's romance progress....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I explain how mad I am that there is no new episode this week... Grr...  
> Sorry this took so long, I had too many idea's for this chapter and it took a lot of editing and planning. I really like this chapter I put a lot of effort into this so PLEASE enjoy! Also I want to make a goal at the beginning of every new chapter... I want at lease one comment. You could tell me it sucked and don't want me to update it. I want feedback this is my first fanfiction, and I am still in high school so my writing is not good to start off with...

Liz fell to the pavement, hard. She has shot in the chest, on the left side just below her heart. The shooter wanted to hit the heart but it was windy and didn't take the wind into account. Red knew who it was immediatly, the only person who knew who Raymond Reddington really was. He slipped that thought away, his Lizzie, his precious Lizzie was shot; he couldn't take her to a hospitial, instead he called a _good friend_ \- well he only really had Dembe and Liz as a real friend. Red called Dr. Hines, who lived about ten minutes away from the restaurant, he was an ER doctor and could deal with situations like this, he was the only person Red had trusted with Liz's life.  Red picked Liz up and brought her over to his car, and kept pressure to her wound, the bullet was still inside of her, most likely in the lung. Red thought there was no hope, Liz was going to die in his arms because of him. His friend arrive at the restaurant and applied pressure to the wound while Red hopped in the driver's seat and drove them to Liz's appartment, which was the closest place Red knew of. When they arrived Red grabbed Liz and carried her in; Dr. Hines walked alongside Red holding the wound making sure there was enough pressure being applied. Dr. Hines brought a small bag with things like gauze, stitches, needles, meds, and other things... he never knew what to expect when Red called. Red cleared off her dining table, the dining room had the strongest light and the table was perfect hight to be used as an OR bed. Dr. Hines expanded her wound to find the bullet, it tore through her lung and was inside her back rib. He carefully moved through and retreived the bullet, stitched up her lung, and closed off the external hole. The entire process took him a little over four hours. When done he spoke to Red. "She is extremely lucky it occured exactly where it did, and other placement would have killed her and the baby instantly."

"Baby?! Lizzie is _not_ pregnant." Red thought back to dinner, 'she didn't have any of her wine, normally she drinks the whole glass, at least one during dinner.'

"Well, Red, I hate to break it to you, but she is, her lungs while still minor are being compressed, like what they do while pregnant."  The Doctor was the best Red knew, and trusted him completely.

Red grabbed the man's hand and shook it gratefully, "I owe you." Red owed him big time, Liz was Red's only reason for living, without her he would have been dead a long time ago. Dr. Hines nodded and left Red with instructions and medicine. Red knew her apartment was being watched, so he called Dembe to come and assist him in moving Liz to London for the time being. It was almost 2:30 by the time they had reached the airport runway, Dembe had drove and Red craddled Liz in his arms on the way there. 

On the plane, finding a way to lay Liz down proved to be rather difficult but the two men found a way. The entire way to London Red never looked away from Liz, he sat next to her, stroking the palm of her hand, the burn mark she often rubbed when stressed. And, when they arrived in London, Dembe drove them to one of Red's safe houses and helped Red carry Liz up to the bedroom. Red stayed by herside for nearly two days, only leaving to relieve his bladder or to grab another bottle of wine; never sleeping or eating, he didn't want Liz to wake up without him beside her. Finally after almost two days Liz started to wake up; She moaned and writhed, while her eyelids begun to flutter open. "Red?" Her throat was dry making her sound like a smoker. 

"Lizzie!" Red yelled. 

"What... what... happened... t... to... me." She was having trouble finding the air to speak. Liz felt the gauze covering her chest below her heart, then a sharp pain washed over her.

"Lizzie, you were shot, but you are okay now." He grabbed her hand, rubbing the outside of her hand. She intertwined their fingers, creating a smile on Red's face. "That's my Lizzie." He sounded proud, like a little kid who caught their first fish.

"That's me, I am _yours_." Red could hear her say that again as it replayed over and over in his mind. He lifted her hand to his mouth and placed little kisses along the knuckles of her hand, before twisting the engagement ring around her finger. "The only thing I can remember before getting shot is you placing the ring on me." She looked over to him, he thought about why she got shot, to get at him, she was his weakness, to get to Red you first have to hurt Liz.

"Do you want something to drink? I can get you a glass of water..." Red stood up already moving to get her a glass. "Yes please, sweetie." She coughed out. Liz moved her hand up to her view, she had a ring on her finger, she remembered Red proposing to her. It was simple, he got down on his knee and held the velvet little box out, it was perfect. She was bound to Red, she had a symbol of forever; that meant something to her and to Red. He returned and handed the water to her and she quickly glupped down the water. 

"I love you, Raymond." She smiled and looked his way, he was focused on something. Liz wanted to know, but didn't want to fight with Red about why he couldn't tell her. After a minute of waiting with no response, she repeated just a little louder than before "I love you, Raymond." 

"Sorry, sweetheart. I love you more." He snapped back into completely focusing on her. 

 

* * *

 

A week has past and Liz is feeling almost completely better, she still is very sore but is able to move around with almost no trouble. "Raymond!" She called from her spot on the couch. "Stop cleaning and come cuddle." 

"Oh, darling. I would love to, but the kitchen is a mess." Red protested, "I can't leave it like this."

"Don't make me come get you." She said firmly but sexual. 

"I won't stop cleaning..." Red called back. Liz took this as a challenge, she lifted herself off the couch and walked into the kitchen. 

"Red..." She stood on her tip toes, and leaned into him her body completely pressed against his. Liz stared right into his eyes, she saw his deep green eyes full of desire, and knew hers must look the same. "Kiss me."

"Oh, Lizzie. I can't say no." Red took the lead moving them closer together, his right leg now inbetween her legs, his hands lifting her shirt from the back. "Hmm.." She sighed. Red's lips were at the point where her next met her shoulder, nipping and kissing and teasing her. Red kissed her all the way up her neck and to her jaw from there he made his way to her lips. Red moved his lips over her soft light pink lips, she kissed him back and slid her tongue out and into his mouth. Liz started to pull away but not before bitting at his lower lip.

"Now will you please come cuddle!" Liz was winey, too much for her taste, but went with it anyways. 

"No." 

"Wait, what?! Even after that you want to Clean?!" She was irritated. Red walked back over to her and picked her up and lifted her almost over his shoulder. "RED!" She laughed, "What the hell are you doing!?" Red walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, he walked over to their bed, placing Liz on her back.

"I don't want to cuddle, you Elizabeth, are going to make love to me." Red got on the bed and laided over her, his knees inbetween her legs, his chest was inches away from hers, remembering the wound on her chest. 

"Help me take my clothes off." Liz spoke in a low seductive voice, that made a chill run down Red's spine. He lifted ther shirt up and over her head, made his way down to her legs where he removed her yoga pants and her lacy underwear, before going back up to unhook her bra, leaving her completely exposed to Red. He fumbled with the buttons on his own shirt and yanked that off, then pulled the brown dress pants off letting them drop to the floor. He was left in his blue boxers. 

He spent time caressing each breast, nipping at the tissue around the nipple, twisting at the nipple itself. Sucking - Hard- at each nipple, and rubbed his hand over the ne not getting his attentions. Red was careful around her left breast, and the large gauze bandaid covering the stitches.  Liz was louder than usual, yelling and moaning his name at every chance she got. 'Hmm, uhh, and yes's were also common. 

Red found louder, more theatrical Lizzie thrilling, and started to move down her body, making her cry his name louder, if that was at all possible with the level she was already on. He kissed down her stomach, and continued to moved down. He skipped down to the inside of her thighs, and licked and nipped at the sensitive tissue. Red inserted two fingers and found the bundle of nerves to make her peak, before crawling back up to herside. Liz giggled and pushed him down to his back, and kneeled inbetween his legs. "Now, it is my turn!" She opened up to engulf his length in the her mouth. Running her teeth up and down, while her fingers played with the sac above. He reached his peak and Liz returned up to her pillow, curling into Red's side, finger's mindlessly playing in his chest hair. 

"Oh, Elizabeth. You were wonderful tonight!. Not that you were bad before but, I loved this loud, self confident Elizabeth." He cooed. 

"You have no idea of how badly I wanted this, but wasn't able to due to this..." She rubbed the gauze. "Who did this to me?" Red said nothing but rolled to his side facing away from Liz, she pulled herself into his back.

"It was... Liz, I don't know how to tell you." Red hesitiated, and inhaled deeply. "It was your father." 

"Okay." Liz breathed out, the warm of her breath ran a tingle down his spine. "One more question, Will you protect me?"

"Always, Sweetheart, Always." He rolled back over to face her.

"Okay. Now, lets get dressed. I want to go out." Liz rolled and got off of the bed. 

"Lizzie," He gave her a look, like come back in here and make love to me again. 

"Raymond, I want ice cream... lets go." 

"Ice cream? But its 9:30, isn't that kind of late for ice cream?"

Liz laughed "Yes it is. However out of all of my odd recent cravings, this is one I can't control." 

"Fine, we can go. Is there something you haven't told me yet?" Red had been thinking about her being pregnant and not telling him, she has been turning down the offered one all week, which is odd - at least for her.

"You know, don't you." She looked away from his stare.

"How long have you known, Lizzie?" 

"A few days after I left your house -that night- I should have had my period by then. So, I went to the drug store and got a pregnancy test, I didn't think I could get pregnant naturally, went me and Tom could get pregnant I assumed it was me who was sterile, not Tom. It came out positive." Liz was crying, unable to control it like she usually masks her feelings, especially around Red, she always felt weak in compairison. The extra hormones must be kicking in.

Red gets off the bed, Liz thinks Red's going to be mad. He walks over to her and hugs her into him. Red picks her up and twirls her around, and puts her back down. "Oh, Lizzie! I am so happy, I orginally didn't want another child, or another wife for that matter. Then I met you, and everything changed. I couldn't picture my life without you."

* * *

"Dembe is out looking for information on your father's team. So, I will drive us to an Ice cream place." Red spoke never losing the smile that appeared across his face when she confirmed that she was pregnant. Liz couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you, Raymond." She grabbed his preoffered hand that was held in the middle of the red interior car. Every car Red owned made him look more self-center than he really is. Red pulled their interwined hands up to mouth and gave her hand a little kiss. 

"Oh, Lizzie." He sighed, "I love you more." She sat their and smiled, knowing that this is true, Red would do anything for Liz, and his enemies are becoming aware of his weakness. 

Liz didn't know if Red was truly happy about having a baby, he is 53, to most people he is too _old_ to be having a baby, but he did _seem_ to be happy, thrilled in fact. "Raymond?" Her voice changed from confident to shakey. "Do you really want to have this baby?" 

"Elizabeth," Read didn't call her Lizzie and she didn't know what to think. "If I did not want you or our baby, you would know. Stop worrying, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want a little you to love me, as much as you do. I want to have makeup sex when I do something stupid that makes you angry, I want to travel with you, drink wine with you, to cuddle you, to save you from your nightmares. I want to build a real life with you, Lizzie. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours." 

"Red..." Tears slowly traveling down her cheecks. "I am yours and you are mine." She moves their interwined hands over her belly, "And this little one is ours." Red smiled.

"Here we are..." Red got out of the car then walked around to open the door for Liz, in return making her giggle. Red was always a gentilman no matter where or what they were doing, even sex, he made sure she was content before himself.

They walked over still holding hands to the little window to order. The place was almost a shack, it was small only 3 people could fit in it with the coolers filled with ice cream.

Liz ordered a medium cookie dough in a cone, and Red ordered chocolate in a bowl, he didn't want ot get messy, they got their ice cream they went over to sit at a picnic table that was available. "Lizzie, I used to think I knew almost everyhting about you, but you surprise me almost everyday. You said yes when I proposed, and you eat cookie dough ice cream?" They made their way over to a little bench, and sat down Liz practicaly sitting on his lap.

"Yes! Cookie dough anything is my only weakness, well not really anymore, now I have you.' She leaned over and wiped ice cream from his nose. "I love you, Red."

"Oh Lizzie... I can never get used to hearing you say that." Red laughed and his face held the grin that it held often. "Indulge me,Lizzie, say it again."

She smiled and giggled, "I, Elizabeth Keen, am absoultly head over heels in love with you, Ray."

"Perfectly said. I could not have made you say it any better except one thing... your last name. Keen? It is horrid. You didn't go back to Scott?" Red smirk had fell at the mention of _Tom,_ 'that asshole is reappearing' Red thought. 

'Well, I really did not want to change all of my records with the FBI so, I didn't change it, and I certainly at the time had no clue we would be together, other than undercover. I can be Elizabeth Scott, but only for now... I really want to be Elizabeth Reddington." She giggled. "It doesn't really roll off the tongue, Lizzie Reddington? Hmm... Raymond Scott? How is that?" Red looked to Liz, and just shook his head, she knew that would never go. 

"Well, darling, who would be Red then? Plus at the FBI we could be Agent Reddington and Reddington." Red tried to his last name more appealing, and it wasn't that Liz didn't want his last name, she definitly wanted that, but wanted her name to roll of the tongue with ease.

"Oh No! What do we tell the FBI? I am already being watched like a hawk! What are we going to do?" Liz was in a full on panic, she didn't know what they were going to do when they found out that Red was the father of her baby and her Fiance. He reached over and grabbed her hand, stroking the scar. It calmed her almost instantly, anything Red could have done to calm her would have worked. He had a calming, soothing effect on her that she couldn't explain. 

"Lizzie," She turned to catch his gaze, their eyes locking, and all nervousness that she had built up had disappeared completely. "You know excatly what I will say, don't you?" she nodded her head, she did know. "I will tell them that I will only work with you, sweetheart. Nothing will change, well at work, your depression will go away, your living arrangements, you will finally be a mother... lots of things, just not work."

"Want a lick?" Liz held out the preoffered ice cream cone. 

"Sure." Red responded, "I don't believe I have ever tasted cookie dough before, I am a vanilla, chocolate person." She moved the cone into him closer and at the same time he leaned in closer, the ice cream and his face colliding. His nose and cheeks covered in ice cream. In return making Liz laugh uncontrollably. 

"Raymond, you have a little something on your face." She tried to stop laughing, but failed. It was a sight if there was any, Red covered ing ice cream.

"Really Lizzie? Kiss me." He leaned in to kiss her. 

"Hell No! You have Ice cream all over your face, I dont want it on me!" She jumped off the bench. Red placed his cup on the bench where he had been sitting, and grabbed Liz by the waist, so she couldn't get away. He placed a big sticky kiss right over her lips, covering her mouth and nose with ice cream. "Eww! Red!" She giggled when he finally released her.

"Now, we are even." He smugly, with the same stupid grin painted on his face.

She reached down to the ground to get her purse, _Fuck,_ she muttered underbreath. Red still heard her, that man never misses anything. "Darling?" 

"Oh, its nothing, just my stupid shoulder. I never finished therapy, nothing really." 

"That's not nothing, Lizzie. Don't be afraid to tell me if you're in pain, ever, do you understand me? I know you lizzie."  She sighed; he really did know everything about her. 

She grabbed the wipes she kept in her purse and wiped Red's and her face. "Are you done? We should be heading back to the hotel soon. We could do something..." Liz's voice was suggestive and her pupils dilated. 

"Strip chess?" Red returned sounding excited at the possiblity. 

"We could or we could cuddle?" 

"Always a tease with you Lizzie." 

"How about we play chess, normal chess. Then we can cuddle, then if your lucky we can go for round two tonight." Liz smiled, then leaned in and kissed his lips quickly.

* * *

 

Red pulled his car up to the valet area at the hotel, got out of the driver's side and walked around to open Liz's door. She knew that Red liked to little things like that, so she sat waiting until he opened the door.  Red extended his arm, offering her his hand. 

"I have trouble getting out of the low set cars already, wait till I am nine months pregnant!" Liz laughed. 

"Are we taking pictures? Like maternity pictures? My first wife had wanted me in them, but I refused..." Red's face show a ping of sadness, that he dismissed quickly. They were now inside the grand entrance of the hotel, it looked like a palace to Liz, it was pretty but she felt that it was too much.

"I would like to get them, assuming that this will be our only child. I think it would be cute, especially when I have to show our baby that you weren't always a dinosaur." Liz laughed. The elevator arrived and they stepped inside, even the elevator was fancy, 'way to much' Liz thought to herself.

"You are in a wonderful mood tonight, Lizzie. I do enjoy this, but angry and pissed off Lizzie is much sexier. Although, I do get aroused looking at you all the time." Red observed as Liz turned bright pink, clearly she still wasn't used to comments like that from Red. "No, I was wrong, I like embarressed Lizzie the best, all around sexy." This made Liz turn a deeper shade of red.

The elevator finally got them to the top floor of the hotel, then they turned to their suite. Dembe was waiting outside the door for them to return.

"Mr. Reddington, I recieved this letter. I believe it is from Ms. Elizabeth's father. Would you like me to stay watch at the door?" Dembe had a room across the hall from Red and Liz and wouldn't be that far away. 

"No, I can keep her safe by myself to night. Thank you, get some sleep.' Red dismissed Dembe and slid the key into the cardreader. The little light turned green and Red opened the door. 

"Liz, lets sit on the couch. We need to make a plan, we are going to take out your father." Red's features grim, evil almost, he did really enjoy killing. Liz didn't know if she should find it as sexy as she does.

"Okay, that son of a Bitch tried to kill me, I just got engaged to you there was no way in hell I would give you up that fast. Not without a fight." Liz was smiling, she really was his perfect match. Liz knew what he was and didn't care, well except the first time they had sex. She had good reasons, and she fell back into his arms the first chance she got.

She slid her finger down the side of envolpe and opened it with ease. 

'My Dearest Daughter,

You are one tough cookie; a chip of the old block! I really had wished you were still with the idiot Tom, you would be so much easier to kill. Red is perfect for you, your personalities are more similar than you may think. We will have to meet soon, I would to kill Red in front of you, and then you. Or maybe the otherway around... Hmm. Decisons Decisons...

Thomas J. Holden'

Liz laughed, loud. "Never, not if we work together" Liz pushed Red onto his back on the large couch, "Now, instead of chess or cuddling why don't we just have sex."

"Say it again." Red spoke sternly, too sternly for this moment.

"I want you to rip these clothes off of me and make love to me Raymond." Liz more confident this time around.

"Better."

* * *

 


	4. Anything for you, Lizzie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Liz... yeah... continuing the story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am VERY excited that I have readers... I enjoy writing this... Thank you for support. ENJOY!... please.

Red had to leave Liz in a safe house in Germany, he left to find her father’s location. The house was large, full of things she would have picked out. Red knew her so well, sometimes she wished she knew more about him, but she understood that she couldn’t know some things to keep herself and Red safe. She inhaled deeply; it even smelt exactly like him. Liz missed Red, only gone for two days; Liz struggled to change the gauze covering on her bullet wound, and her shoulder had progressively gotten worse since she had left the states. She was reliant on Red for a lot of things, and he didn’t seem to mind. More like he enjoyed having her as a responsibility.  Red returned late his third day away, “Lizzie?” Red looked into the living room where he found her draped over the small couch sound asleep. He just stood gazing at Liz, _his Lizzie,_ sleeping in _his_ house. He leaned down and placed small kisses on her jawline down to lips. “Red? Are you back? I’m not dreaming again am I?” She rolled in, to face him.

“No Lizzie, You are not. I am back.” Red laughed, did she really dream about him?

“Good, I missed you.” Liz sighed sleepily, “Bring me to bed.” Without a word Red picked Liz up and carried her into their bedroom.

“I have to go get ready for bed, okay Lizzie?” She nodded in compliance to what he told her. Red removed the simple black suit jacket and pants, and took of his white vest and black tie. His fingers then nimbly working on the buttons of the white button-down. He didn’t want to stay away from her any longer he just walked over to the bed in his boxers and climbed under the thick blankets, he pulled Liz in to him. Her back flush against front, Red placed one of his hands on her hip and the other wrapped around her. She released the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding, Red pulled her closer. Liz was wearing only her bra and panties underneath Reds’ silk robe. She discovered that it smelt like him and could keep her warm, and wore it non-stop for the two days.

“Good night, Raymond.  Love you, sweetie.” Her eyes fluttered shut, and she pressed into him while falling asleep.

“Oh Sweetheart, I love you too.” He pressed his lips on the back of her head, she didn’t get to hear him before she fell asleep.

Around 5 in the morning Liz was in the middle of a nightmare; Liz and Red had been captured by her father, the stress of the situation put Liz into labor. Red was trying to assist Liz, but her father came in with a gun and killed Red. That alone would have been a nightmare but the realization that she could be alone raising his, their baby scared her. Liz woke up sweating, tears running down her face, breathing unsteady. She sat up, leaning against the large headboard.

“Lizzie? What is wrong, sweetheart?” Red sat up next to her, moving his hand to grab hers, gently rubbing circles into the scar.

“You won’t leave me, right?” Fear rang through her voice. She leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder.

“Lizzie, you know I would never leave you. What happened? Nightmare?”  Red said while wrapping his other arm around her back, lightly placing his hand on her hip.

“Yes…” Liz went on to explain her dream in full detail to Red. The tears never stopped flowing, and Red continued to make circles in her palm.

“Sweetheart, this will never happen. Okay?” He moved closer to her and kissed her lips with passion, to show her what he told her is true.

“I still don’t think I can get back to sleep, I will go out there so you can get more sleep.” Liz tried to get off the bed, but Red captured her wrist not allowing her to move away more.

“Who said I wanted more sleep?” Red smirked, and Liz knew what he wanted but wasn’t feeling up to it, she was still exhausted.

“Not right now, Red.”

“Elizabeth, is there something else on your mind?” He released her wrist but she stayed unmoving.

“No, I don’t think so. Why don’t you join me and shower?” Liz thought that was a good enough compromise, he could look at her and she didn’t really have to do anything.

Red didn’t try anything in the shower, well nothing that she didn’t expect. He kissed her, and rubbed her belly, and washed her hair. Liz loved when he messaged the shampoo into her scalp, it was soothing and calming.

After their shower, Red and Liz got dressed. “Liz wear something nice we are going to lunch at 11 with your father.”

“Wait what?” Liz was surprised he was so nonchalant about going to lunch with the man that tried to kill her. Red noticed her panic and walked over to her figure, standing without her towel. “Don’t worry, I have a plan.” He whispered into her ear, then leaving small kisses down her next.

She wore a little black dress; her stomach hadn’t gotten that big yet. Which she was thankful for that, she didn’t want maternity clothes. Red wore the same black suit as last night, he only had a couple left with him. Red gazed over to the clock, _6:58._ “We have two hours before we have to leave, it’s a long drive. Its good you woke up early.”

“What should I do with my hair? Up or down?” Liz called from the bathroom.

“Down, you look younger with it down.” Red explained.

“Younger? You want me to look younger? I already look like I could be your daughter, what’s next grand-daughter?” Liz laughed. Red walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and kissed her cheek. “Well then Lizzie, don’t ask for my opinion.”

“But I want to look good for you.” She turned toward him with big eyes, lips moist and parted. Red swooped in and kissed her, not needing to coax her lips open, they kissed for a minute, before Liz pulled away. She ran to the toilet, vomiting.

“I didn’t think it was that bad.” Red grinned.

“Great, I thought I got out free with morning sickness.” Liz sighed. “You tasted wonderful…” This made Red laugh and pull her in to him.  He moved his lips to Liz’s ear and whispered. “Don’t do anything else to your hair, I like it.”

Dembe came right on time. Liz slid in and sat on the middle seat and Red sat to the right of her. Red had briefed her on his plan before they left. She was nervous; her father just had tried killing her not even a month ago. Red must have sensed her nervousness because he placed his hand on the upper part of her thigh and told her to breath.

“What do like for names?” She placed her hand over his that was on her thigh.

“Names for what?” Red wasn’t really listening to her; he was busy reading his paper.

“Baby.”

“Oh,” He put the paper down in his lap. “Anna, or Lizzie for a girl. Richard or Raymond for a boy.”

“I like Anna. I don’t want our daughter to have the same me; I want to be your only lizzie. For a boy, neither. I like James.” Liz smiled up at him, knowing he was looking at her.

“Okay, so it’s either Anna or James.” He rubbed Liz’s belly. “You look exhausted, Sweetheart, we still have an hour and a half, sleep.” Liz nodded; she brought her feet up to the seat next to her and layed her head on his shoulder. Liz fell asleep rather quickly; Red rubbed the top of her head for the rest of the ride to the restaurant.

“Lizzie, darling, we are here.” Red woke Liz up.

“Okay.” She sat up, and put her heels back on. Red got out of the car, and held his arm out for Liz to grab. “Are you going to order for me still… or am I going to have to order for myself. I don’t know what I like to eat…” Red opened the door for Liz and they walked in. As he opened the door, “Don’t worry I can order for you.”

“Elizabeth! How nice to see you still alive!” Liz’s father walked over and gave Liz a hug, and a rather awkward at that.  Liz pushed away and grabbed Red’s hand.

“I can’t say the same for you, dad.” Liz was being strong, much more than Red thought, he didn’t give her enough credit some times.

“Oh, well Elizabeth. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?” Liz’s hand twitched under Red’s, her father knew who Red was.

“Why? You know who he is.” Liz snapped unable to hold it in.

“Please, Elizabeth, for me.” He pursed his lip. Liz was mad, but didn’t want her father to do anything to her and the baby or Red.

“Dad,” She said rather sarcastically. “This is my Fiancé and the father of your grandchild, Raymond Reddington. Sweetie, this is the person who gave me my scar and abandoned me, but once again you already know this.” Red noticed the change in Liz’s voice when she talked to her father compared to him. With her father it was snippy and full of anger, with Red it was sweet and calming.

The waiter came over and sat them down a table, it was a rectangle shaped table, so Red and Liz sat on one side together and her father across from them. Red ordered Pinot Noir, Liz cup of black tea and honey, and her father a glass of Chardonnay. 

“Elizabeth, you are pregnant? Not far I hope, otherwise I would be concerned. You do not appear pregnant.” He fathers voice irritated her, she had to appear to be calm for their plan to work, it took everything for Liz not to whip out her gun and shoot him.

“Two months. Red and I are very happy.”  Liz noticed Red move his hand from the table to her stomach, gently rubbing it in circles. Her father smiled a fake smile at the obvious Joy. “We decided on names, would you like to hear them? “ Liz was beaming; not able to let her father take her attention away from happiness Red and the baby gave her.

“Sure, Elizabeth.” His voice was flat, not that she expected excitement but it held no emotion at all.

“Anna or James.” Liz looked from Red who was smiling and then back to her father, whose face showed boredom.

“Why are we here?” Red finally spoke up, Liz’s face dropped, she knew what she needed to do and she turned to look at Red.

“Ahh, yes. I want to give you options, instead of killing you.” He grinned, it sent a chill down her back. “Option 1, you allow me back into your life, or Option 2, Red pulls himself out of the blacklist. It’s bad for business when all your allies start dying.”

Red whispered into Liz’s ear, ‘Let him in close, Okay sweetheart?’ She nodded.

“Fine. You can be back in my life.” Liz sounded irritated.

The waiter came back around, “What can I get you today?”

“Myself and the lady will share a plate of the Alfredo.” Red told the waiter.

“and you?” The waiter signaled Liz’s father.

“The grilled salmon, with rice.” The waiter nodded then walked away. “Good. Now we can enjoy lunch.”

“Red! I’ll be right back.” Liz got up and ran into the bathroom; her face flushed and tinted green.

“Morning sickness.” Red explained. “I don’t know why you what back in her life, all you did was cause problems for Lizzie.”

“And what would those problems be?” Her father snapped back.

“Trust, it has taken her a long time to build up with me. She has family issues, she always thinks that she is going to be left alone, Lizzie gets nightmares from this.” Red sounded truly in love while speaking about Liz, he was worried out her well-being.

“Sorry, I can’t help it sometimes.” Liz returned to the table and sat down. Red leaned over and kissed her cheek; “No problem Lizzie.”

The food was brought out and it looked wonderful, Liz was starving after throwing up the contents of her stomach moments earlier. She and Red laughed when they both picked up the same piece of pasta, and when Liz flung her fork to the ground. Normally Liz would have been horrified but she wanted to show her father that Red was perfect.  They ate the rest of their meals is in comfortingly awkward silence, and Red paid the bill before her father could.

“Okay,” He father spoke up, “Here is my number, so you can contact me when the baby is born.” He stood up and grabbed his coat, and started heading for the door. “Wait! We will walk out with you.” Liz called to him.

They walked out together and Red quickly whipped out his gun and shot him in the head, point blank range. Killed him instantly. Moments later Dembe pulled in a different car and grabbed the body, and sped away.

“All right, now, would you like to go back to D.C. or stay here longer?” Red grabbed her hand and they walked to the car.

“Hmm… Could we stay two more days then go back? I love it here, but I do miss home.” Liz pulled his hand into her side, pulling him with it.

“Anything for you, Lizzie.”


	5. The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay warning... this chapter is extremely fluffy and really out of character but I wanted to do it anyways.... so deal. Next chapter will be just as fluffy... but then after that I will get into a case they are working on.
> 
> I like hearing responses from you! Kudos and comments highly encouraged... it helps to see people reading and enjoying it.
> 
> Okay, there might be some mistakes with the after-doings of giving birth and how long after and whatever. I didn't want to google them, so ignore the possible inaccurate events.
> 
> Love to you all, happy valentines day!

"Breathe in and out, in and out..."Red held her hand as the contractions were getting closer and more intense.

"Could you just shut up?!" She snapped, she wasn't mad but his voice at this moment was not calming but rather annoying, she wanted peace and quiet. 

"Yes, darling." He could tell she was in more and more pain as the doctor came in and told her she could push now. She gripped his hand even tighter, if at all possible,and Red could feel his hand bruising under her hand. Liz refused to take the pain medicine, she wanted the baby to be born naturally, said she didn't want it to affect her baby. Red wished she would have just taken the medicine, he hated seeing her in such pain, but understood her reasons.

Liz cried out in pain, yelling incoherently and muttering some curse words, the baby came out. "Does Dad want to cut the cord?" The nurse called, and Red walked over and snipped the cord. He saw what the gender of the baby was, and he was excited and knew Liz would be too. Liz could see a flicker of sadness in his eyes before they switched to joy, his first family- he had a daughter and a wife- 

Liz didn't want to know what they were going to have, she wanted a surprise- mostly because Red wanted to find out. The nurse walked over to Liz, who had released Red's bruised hand, and said "Congratulations Elizabeth and Raymond on your... Baby Girl!"

"She's a girl." Liz repeated, beaming. Red leaned over and kissed Liz's forehead, "Our baby girl," Red cooed.

"Do have a name?" The nurse asked.

Liz looked to Red who nodded, and Liz said "Yes, Anna Marie Reddington."

"Pretty." The nurse wrote on a card, and then procceded to tell them where everything was and if they needed anything to just call, and exited the room.

"Ray, grab my phone and send a text to Don, Meera, Cooper and Aram." - They were all supportive of Liz and Red being a couple, even if they were breaking the rules, them being together strengthen how they worked together, and in return go more blacklister's caught.

>> Anna Marie Reddington, born at 11:54 pm on Aug. 2, 2015, 7pounds 2oz, 17inches long.

<< Meera: OMG! Its a girl! Yay! I will see you tomorrow.

<< Donald: I got woken up for this, thanks Red.... Just Kidding, Congrats Liz and Red.

Red laughed, Donald must like was annoyed by being woken up for him, maybe not Liz. Don was clearly in love with Liz, and tried to protect her and stay near her as much as he could.

The other two didn't respond and must be sleeping... Dembe walked in minute later.

"Congratulations Raymond and Elizabeth." He walked over to Liz's side, "She is beautiful." He cooed before looking to Red. 

"Dembe, you can go home for a week, take the jet." Red dismissed Dembe, and he bowed his head and walked out.

"We have a baby." Liz sighed and looked at Red, still smiling, Red couldn't help but smile back.

"How can you look absolutely stunning after giving birth?" Red sat himself at the edge of her bed, her hair was tussled, her skin clammy and flushed, her lips pink and thin, her eyes a deep shade of blue. "I don't know how I can deal with Anna and boys if she looks like you." 

Liz giggled at the thought of him and a teenaged daughter. "I think we will be fine as long as she doesn't come home with someone named snake."

"I don't think I could handle that." Red moved closer to Liz, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"She has your nose," Liz looked from Red to Anna, then back to Red.

"She has your dimples,"Red responded. Liz smiled and said, "She is perfect."

"I am," Liz yawned, "So, tired.

"Let me take Anna, and if I need your help I will wake you." Red reached his arms forward to grab Anna, and Liz reluctantly handed her over.

"Don't let me sleep for more than a few hours, I don't want you staying up all night." Liz moved over enough for Red to put his legs up on the bed and his back against the headboard, and Liz closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Liz woke up the next morning to find Red on the phone and Anna not in her crib, and not knowing what time it was - it was at least 7am.

"Where is Anna?" Liz said with nervousness running through her voice.

"Good morning Lizzie, did you sleep well?" Red asked not answering her question. Seeing her expression Red said "Our little Anna is with the nurses for a few hours to run a couple tests, normal procedure." Red walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, now, Why the Hell did you not wake me?" Liz whispered, not wanting her swears being heard by others, but still had a angry tone of voice.

"Because you looked so peaceful, and happy that I didn't want to disturb you." Red quickly changed the subject trying to divert her anger she may have. "She slept for most except for two diaper changes and a bottle." Red sat on the side of her bed and rubbed small circles into her hand. 

"As sweet as this may all be I am still mad you didn't wake me." Liz was sitting up against the backboard, and Red was by herside; continung to make small circles into her palm. Liz moved in to lean against him and place her head on his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, do you want anything for breakfast? You haven't eaten since 2 nights ago before you went into labor." Red stayed next to her allowing her to find comfort with him.

"I should eat, even if I am not very hungry." she wasn't hungry; not at all but she didn't want to fight with Red about her eating habits, they had enough of those while she was pregnant.

Red left and walked down the hall to where a buffet was set up for the new parents, Red had some earlier and found for hospital food it was awful. He grabbed a little of everything- eggs, a slice of french toast, white bread toast ' _Liz doesn't like wheat bread_ _'_ Red reminded himself, a cup of oatmeal, and lots of bacon. 

Red walked back down the hall stopping to look at the nursery to see if he can find Anna. He finds her easily, she is wrapped up in a pink blanket with a yellow hat on, in a little crib. Red smiles and sighs "Oh, my baby girl." He continues to walk back to Liz.

He smiles as he opens the door to find her listening to oldies music, and trying to clean up the mess in the room. He waits against the door frame until she laughs asks "Why didn't you come over and tell me you were back? I thought you got lost or something." 

"Oh I liked watching you, it was adorable." Red chuckled. "I didn't know you like that type of music. Is this new?"

"No, I don't think so." Liz laughed, started to sing along _"The way you the things you do...aww baby... you made my life so rich you know you could have been some money.'_

 "Thats my Lizzie, the one with bad music taste." Red joked. Liz lightly hit his chest, and before she could pull away Red grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. "Kiss me." Liz complied and leaned in to his lips as the nurse came in holding Anna, "Oh hello." The nurse said. "Anna is all set her tests all came out normal, we can discharge you tomorrow afternoon." She handed Anna over to Liz and left. Meera and Donald walked in right after the nurse left, and Meera said "Let me see the baby!" as she practically ran to Liz. Red turned off the music after odd looks from Donald. 

"Oh my she is absolutely beautiful!" Meera cooed.

"Thanks." Liz picking at her food.

"Congratulations Elizabeth." Donald walked over and gave her a hug, while Meera was holding the baby. 

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek, she saw Red's glare as she pulled away.

"So,you aren't coming back for sometime, I presume. With the baby and everything." Meera was smiling at the baby, swaying side to side.

"Well, a month, right?" Liz looked to Red who nodded in agreement. "Yes, one month then Me and Raymond will return."

This even shocked Donald, who spoke first "You don't want to spend more time with Anna?" Donald gave a look toward Meera.

"Well as much as I would love to stay at home with her, its not practical. We have already hired a nanny." Red explained before Liz could tell them.

"Oh," Meera said looking at her phone that was vibrating in her hand. "Cooper wants us to come back, Congrats again guys." Meera and Donald left the hospital room.

* * *

"Okay so you have everything packed?" Liz called from the bathroom, where she was getting dressed and doing her makeup.

"Yes, dear." Red called back, Liz opened the door and found Red holding the baby carrier in his arms, swaying and bopping from side to side. "You look wonderful." Liz had done her hair in a messy braid, with a white dress and light make up, nothing special - just different.

"I tried, you brought this dress for me while we were in Cuba, and I refused to wear it. That was before  _us_ happened, when I was denying my feelings for you." Red chuckled, he knew then that she liked him; the glow in her eyes said it all. That glow was still in her eyes, Liz was hopelessly in love with Raymond Reddington -  _the consierge of crime._  

"Ready? I know I am extremely happy to sleep next to you without fear of falling off the bed." Red complained, Liz smiled and rolled her eyes. Red was carrying the baby and Liz had her medium sized duffle bag. Red slipped his open arm around her waist and pull Liz closer to him as they said their goodbyes to the nurses and made their way home.

* * *

At Home, later that evening....

"Bedtime, finally." Red sighed, he didn't get much sleep at the hospital, not that he usually sleeps but, even less than his usual. 

"Yes! I am exhausted and I know Anna will be up and hungry within a couple hours."Liz slipped into bed, while Red was getting changed. Red nodded, he was thankful Liz wanted to bottlefeed instead of breastfeed; this way he could assist her in the nightly feedings, and it would be easier for the nanny when the time came. "Hey Ray? Can you not wear a shirt? Or your sweatpants, the boxers will do just fine."

"Oh my dear, only for you." Red laughed. He climbed into bed and curled into Liz's back, spooning her. Liz was only wearing on of his white undershirts and a pair of panties. Red started nipping and kissing the skin where her neck and back meet, saying her name, and soft groans.

Liz could feel her heat migrating down from her stomach to her sex, and sighed not wanting him to stop but he had too. "Hmm... Ray," She arched back a little already feeling the effects from him, "Ray, I can't... oh... hmm, you need to stop."

"Okay lizzie," Red sigh as if he was pouting.

"Oh, knock it off. I can't let you do that because I'll want more that I can not have."

"I know, I need to behave. Its just so hard, because i love you so much. I can't keep my hands off of you."

"Lets get some sleep, Anna will be up soon."

* * *

Two weeks later; Anna is sleeping through the night, Liz is able to have sex again, and Red hasn't had to leave for work yet, making Liz extremely happy.

"Hmm..." Liz pulled out of their kiss, "Did you hear Anna?"

"No." Red went back in to kiss her, and lifted her up onto the countertop. 

 "I think she is awake." She pulls away again, Red grumbles to himself. 

"I don't hear anything, sweetheart." He leaned again, his eyes closed and her hand met his lips as she slid off the counter.

"i will just check on her, just to be safe." Liz exited their kitchen, and returned a minute later, "Your right, she is asleep."

"May I kiss you now Lizzie, or are you going to pull away again?" Red sounded irritated, and seductive all at the same time, it turned Liz on.

"Yes, you don't know how much I want you." She pulled him to her. Red lifts her up and carries her into their bedroom, and they make love. 

"Red, not so loud." Liz giggles.

"Stop being sexy then." Red sighed, Liz was naked on top of him, grinding into his lap, swivling her hips perfectly; lightly humming in content.

"No, why the hell would I do that by choice?" Liz was panting now and the words just barely came out. Just as they were both on the edge of caving in to the orgasms slowing taking over them the Baby cries. 

"Dammit!" Red sighed; Liz climbed off and got redressed, and seductivly walked out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. What happens when you return.

"Elizabeth! I am back!" Red called into the darkened front entryway. He had some business to attend to in Australia, and he invited Liz to join him. She declined his offer because of baby Anna, who is now 6 months old. She returned to work soon after Anna was born, but got shot in her leg while catching a blacklister. Liz was put on a temporary leave until she healed and could be fit for physical activity. Now after 5 months she was healing and didn't need much help, and loved being home with Anna and Red. Even if he did still have to continue making appearances.

"Lizzie? I know you are home." Red could hear baby Anna crying from the living room. "Lizzie, why is Anna crying?"

After no response at all Red went to the living room, he found Liz tied and gagged on a chair. "Lizzie!"

Red ran and begun untying her hands, then moved to take the piece of cloth from her mouth. She was breathing really unsteady, and was slipping out of consciousness. Red looked down the front of her body and found a wound in the center of her forearm. The dark amber, thick, slimy blood continuing to drip out of the wound. Red was worried, in fact that is an understatement. A person came into his house while he was away on business, with his fiance and child left at home, and hurt Liz. No one touches Liz. 

"It was..." Liz started, but was caught midsentence by Red's fingers applying pressure to the wounded area.

"Are you okay?" Red moved his fingers away for a moment.

"Tom." She breathed out. 

Red was fuming, and thought to himself  _Why the hell did I not take that son of a bitch out before!_

"I will get him, okay sweetheart?" He tried to sound calm but to no avail, she could her the hurt and annoyed tone. 

She sighed. No matter how hard Liz tried the words would come out.  Red got up and grabbed a emergency first aid suitcase sized box. 

"I have to put stitches in your arm, okay?" 

Liz nodded, and ten minutes later she was stitched up and cleaned of the blood that once covered her arm. 

"Now, I will get you clothes to change into, stay here." Red started to turn away, but stopped and looked at Liz again, "Dembe will be here shortly."

Liz was thinking,  _How did he tell dembe?  He hasn't left my side._

Red returned carrying a pair of her yoga pants and one of his undershirts, that she liked to steal and wear on occasion, especially on the days Red would have to leave for work.

"I love you, Red." Her voice finally returned. When Tom came she yelled, and yelled and lost her voice, and along with the trauma she had almost nothing left.

"Oh, my love. I love you, too. Let's get you all better, okay?" Red had cut her shirt off so he could stitch her back up, so he just removed her bra and slid another over her, then he helped her change her pants. "Better?"

"Yes." She sighed. "I am sorry."

"Why, it is not your fault, did you know he was going to hurt you?" Red moved her over to the couch, and grabbed Anna, who still hadn't stopped crying.

"No."

"Then do not be sorry, okay, I will have Dembe handle this." Red was rocking from side to side, Anna settling down.

"Okay." Tears filled her eyes for the first time, all her adrenaline running out. "Come sit with me?" 

"How can I say no to you." He moved over to her side, after placing Anna in her swing with some puff snacks. "Did he touch Anna?"

"No, even he wouldn't hurt a baby." She leaned into his side, and sighed.

"I didn't see any marks on her, but I had to ask." Red looked over to Anna with a possessive glare. "She is our baby girl, I don't know what I would do if anything happened again to my girls."

"Nothing ever will." She reassured him.

"We need to meet with- let’s call him a friend- before we can settle into a new house.” Red was afraid of her reaction.

“So, I assume we includes Anna and myself?” Liz turned to face him.

“You, yes, Anna will have to stay with Dembe, just for a couple days.” Red smiled.

“No, No, NO! I am not leaving her, and you cannot waltz back home and tell me to leave Anna and run off with you.”  Liz protested.

“Lizzie, come on, we can have some fun, after.” Red grinned and tried to pull her into a kiss.

“Woah! I am not some whore that you visit when you don’t have to be away with work. I am not leaving my baby girl so we can get it on.” She yelled, releasing the anger that had been slowly building up inside of her for the past three months.

“I know you are not my whore, you are my fiancé; my lovely Lizzie!”  Red defended.

“What do you do on your week long trips? When me and Anna are home alone? Do you have another knocked up FBI agent that you also ‘love’?” She stood up.

“No! What the hell does that mean?” Red raised his voice.

“It means that you aren’t home anymore! I don’t know where you go, I don’t know who you are with. You that you trust me, but I don’t think I can trust you.” Liz yelled.

“I am with clients, to provide and keep you and MY daughter safe! Nothing else is going on!” Red doesn't yell, normally, but today, Red yelled back.

“If you can leave one family is it wrong that I can think you might leave me too!” Liz was in hysterics.

“I love you! That is why you need to trust me!” Red yelled.

“Well I don’t! I feel like a pawn in a game.”

“What did you say?” Red yelled louder.

“I feel like A PAWN IN YOUR DAMN GAME!” Liz yelled in his face.

“That is what you are, Lizzie, a pawn and I am a big bad criminal that only wanted to fuck and impregnate a young FBI agent then leave her!”

“We are done, Reddington. Take you ring back.” She threw the ring at him, grabbed Anna, and started to walk to the door.

“Lizzie! Come back! Don’t leave, it’s not safe! What about Tom?” Red ran after her.

“Let him kill me, I know he won’t touch Anna. I hate you, don’t contact me! And if you do I swear to god I will put a bullet through your head!” Liz placed Anna in her car seat then got in the car and slammed the door.

“Lizzie!” He called after the car. Red walked over to the staircase and sat with his head in his hands.

Liz was balling her eyes out, driving in his car. “We are going to a hotel for the night, okay Anna.”

Anna was quiet, and Liz felt alone, the man she loved with her whole heart might be cheating on her, she had a newborn to care for, and no living family.

She checked into a hotel, and went up to the room and lay down on cold hard mattress, holding onto Anna. Together they just slept, well until around 5:30 when there was a knock at the door, Liz slipped out of the bed leaving Anna asleep.

“Get the hell out, Red. I don’t want to see you. Get away from me and Anna.”

“I brought diapers and formula. I am leaving.” Red placed the bag down and put his hands up.

“Oh, thank you.”

“One last thing, here.” He extended his hand and placed the ring in her palm.

“I don’t want it.”

“If I keep it I will think of you and Anna. If you have it maybe I can forget.”

“You are an ass.” She smirked.

“I know you are stressed, I know I have been distant. I am sorry.” Liz pulled back from him, looking at his deep blue eyes, watching him watching her. "Come home."

“Red, I can’t, this isn’t a fairy tale, and you aren’t saving me anymore. We are through.” She turned her back to him and walked back to bed, and Anna.

“Good bye my love, if this is really what you want, I understand. Just do me a favor?” It was killing him to leave her, and his daughter. He didn’t want to lose another family, but it wasn’t him leaving, it was them choosing to separate.

Liz faced him again, “Yes?” Her reply simple and quiet, her tone saying that she was sorry.

“Make sure she doesn’t know who I am, make up a lie or something to tell her.” With that Red turned and walked out the door, letting it softly close behind him.

Liz sat on the bed, crying. She felt alone, and stressed, she had no one anymore. Red was her world and when he became distant, she fell flat on her face. She drifted back into a forced slumber.

Red stood outside her door for an uncertain amount of time, he thought, he hoped she would come running back to him, but when she didn’t, Red walked out of the hotel. He wanted to disappear again, go away and never look back, never see _his Lizzie,_ again. He slid into the passenger seat of the car, and looked toward Dembe, silently asking what he did wrong.

“Mr. Reddington? I don’t want to intrude, but your actions lately toward Liz have been cold and almost neglectful. You love her, and she loves you, and she understands what you must do to help keep her safe. But she needs someone to be home more than two days a week and help her take care of Anna.”

“Dembe, what will I do without her?” Red was distraught.

“Win her back. Or the loss of her will kill you, and you know it.” Dembe was right.

“I am going back in, I need to see her.”

Red ran through the parking lot and up t knocked against her door again, “Lizzie, can we talk?”

She opened the door, “We have.” She moved to slam the door shut, but Red’s foot was in-between the door and the frame.

“Well kind of, please just let us try.” Red looked at her, really looked at her for the first time in months, she was thin, like not eating sickly thin.

“I am not a game, and you do not waltz back in here and act like we can just talk things out!” She saw him looking at her, and saw his reaction to her weight. “I can’t work, at least not for a while, I have a limp, and I can’t run, that is because of you, I haven’t touched a piece of food in just about a week, because of you. I go to bed crying myself to sleep because of you, Red!”

“Lizzie,” Red had started but Liz cut him off,

“NO! You ruined me, clouded my judgment, made me fall for you! I can’t live like this, not anymore.” She sighed at the end.

He grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace, and lightly kissed her lips. Liz snapped and pulled away, and brought her fist to make a connection with his jaw.

“For the last time, I AM NOT A PAWN IN YOUR GAME!” She yelled.


	7. Together.

Red grabbed her wrists and pulled her toward him, she fell into him, her body against his. “Let me go!” She yelled louder, Red moved his lips over to her ear and whispered,

“Anna is still sleeping, let’s keep it this way.”

Liz sighed knowing he was right, “I wouldn’t need to be quiet if you haven’t been such an ass lately.” she mumbled against the spot on his chest where her head had been place after stumbling forward.

“I have been working.” Red defended himself, saying the same thing he had been all night.

“Yeah right,” She was able to pull back enough to look at his face, “I am sure you have been _working._ Is the other one blonde? Ooh, a red-head?”

“You said this before, and once again I am going to deny that I been cheating on you, which sounds horribly ridiculous to me. I only have one love.” Red replied, still gripping on her wrists tightly.

“Do you want to know why? I am home, with Anna every day. I love it, I feel like a mother. But when I am home, and Anna is sleeping, all I can think is that it has been a week, when he coming home? Or when is he going to call, it has been three days since he called last. I don’t have work to keep me distracted, because you aren’t there and because I am not fit for duty as of right now.” She was loosening up, the anger slowly leaving and the questions just remaining, she turned her head, the tears making rivers down her cheeks.

“My dear, look at me.” Red told her, he placed his fingers under her chin lifting her face up to look at him. “I… wasn’t trying to be cold and distant. I have been on my own for years and I am bad at holding real relationships, you know this Lizzie!”

“Yes, I do but that can’t be your excuse anymore, Red. I want you to continue what you do, and I believe you enjoy being the concierge of crime. I find that it’s one of my favorite things about you, but that doesn’t mean you can walk in and pull me away from our family, it’s not me and Tom that you are ruining, it me and you, Red.”

“Lizzie, please sweetheart, just come back home.” Red begged.

“No, I can’t do that anymore.” She shook her head, looking straight in to his eyes- his eyes showed fear, desire, and anger. “Now, let me go.”

“If I tell you what I was doing exactly while I was gone would you stay?” He gripped her wrists tighter afraid she would pull away.

“Red- you are hurting me.” He didn’t loosen his grip.

“Answer me.” Simply stated.

“Maybe, it depends on what you were doing.” She looked down to her wrists seeing the bruises already appearing on her. “And! Can you loosen your grip, you really are hurting me.”

“I… I wanted to keep it a surprise, but I need you for this to work.” Red pulled her closer, pausing for a moment. “I was planning a wedding.” His voice was quiet, meek and timid. Everything Raymond Reddington was usually not.

“What?” Liz instantly felt horrible for her reaction earlier, she was sure he was telling the truth.

“I have planned everything, the flowers, the dress, the wine, and the guest list. It took a lot to get it so it was safe for us to be there together, and more time than I had originally expected. And that my dear is why I haven’t been home.” He brought her hand up to his moved and kissed the knuckles lightly.

“That’s what you have been doing? I feel horrible! All I have been is a complete bitch to you, and you have been planning this for me!”

Red released her from his hold, and begun rubbing the bruised area, “I should have called more, I should have been home more, you had the correct reaction to my behavior.”

“I’m sorry, Red, will you forgive me?”

“I was trying to get you back, of course I forgive you. You are my Lizzie; I don’t know what would happen to me without you.”  Liz kissed his cheek and pulled away before Red even had realized what she was doing.

“You would have a wedding with no bride.” Liz smiled. “But luckily for you, the bride is desperately in love with you and was only going to leave because she felt she had to.”

“So, we really do need to go meet with the man, and it’s not safe for Anna to travel with us this time.”

“Fine, just so you know I am not happy about this part, but I guess it would be good for us. Especially after this, we need to spend more time together.” She pulled him closer to her. "Together." She repeated.

“Yes, we do.” He grabbed her hand and started to lead her to the bed, “Now I am going to tell Dembe about the meeting and to get everything planned, then I will return and I will take my shirt off and cuddle you.” Red laughed at her expression, she was between shocked and excited. “I know how you like to be cuddled.”

“You know this how?” She questioned; half laughing, half serious.

“I know everything about you Lizzie.” Red smiled and walked away.

Red walked out to the car, and saw Dembe sitting and reading a newspaper illuminated by the dim car lights. “Mr. Reddington!” Dembe said as Red sat down in the passenger seat.

“Dembe, you have tonight off, just make sure you meet us at home tomorrow, so you can get Anna. See you at 1:00.” Red exited the car. Dembe smiled to himself, he was thrilled that Liz forgave Red. He liked Liz, she treated him like a person and not like servant.

“Lizzie, sweetheart, I am back.” Red opened the door, and quietly shut the door.

“One minute, I am in the bathroom.” Liz’s voice was muffled through the walls but Red understood her nonetheless.

“I’ll be lying down, don’t take too long.” Red called, and begun unbuttoned his shirt.

“Let me finish doing that.” She moved in front of him and placed her hands over his.

“Okay.” His whispered, Liz unbuttoned each button looking down and not meeting his adoring stare. “Look at me.”

“No, let me finish this first.” She had three move little white buttons on the blue shirt.

“Look. At. Me.” He said sternly and slowly. Liz looked up, her eyebrows raised, questioning his request. “You are still mad at me.”

“Yes, I am.” Her hands stopped moving and held there spot above the button on his dress pants.

“I understand.” Red jaw moved and worked as if he had move to say but nothing came out, he looked into her eyes and saw the hurt still remaining.

“Why?” Liz looked back down to finish

“I wanted to know for sure.”

“Okay.” She pulled the shirt back off his shoulders, leaving on a white undershirt with splotches of blood from when he stitched her back together. “Why do you where undershirts? It makes things like this rather difficult.”

“Because it looks better.” Red took her hands to the bottom of his shirt.

“Anna is going to wake up soon, and this is taking way too long.” She complained, she was exhausted and did not really want to stay up longer than necessary. She pulled the shirt up and over his head exposing the golden hair covering his chest.

“I have no clue what you find attractive with me.” He glanced down at his aging but still well-kept body.

“This is not what you should be saying right now, I can still leave you.” Liz said.

“I know, but you wouldn’t.” Red smiled.

“Let’s go to bed, I am tired, Anna is going to wake up soon, and I don’t want to talk anymore.” She turned away and walked to the bed where Anna is sleeping.

Liz laid down and threw the covers over herself, and wrapped her arm around Anna. Red moved in behind her, curled into Liz’s back, his nose nuzzled against her neck.

“Red, stop breathing.” Liz whispered.

“What?” He mumbled into her neck.

“You are tickling my neck when you breathe, stop it.” She explained further.

“Oh, sorry.” He placed open-mouthed kisses along the base of her head, and then pulled back a bit. “Good night, Lizzie.”

“It’s almost 6 in the morning.” Liz complained. “Good morning.” She sighed as she fell asleep with the comfort of Red’s breathing against her back.

 

“Lizzie, it’s time to get up.” Red leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“No, I don’t want to, come back and cuddle.” She said sleepily, and threw the comforter over her head.

“Lizzie, it’s almost noon, and we are leaving in an hour. Anna is up and fed and changed, I have your suitcase packed, all you have to do is get up and look pretty.” Red pulled the comforter off of her head, and kissed her lips.

“Hmm, come back and lay down.” Her voice was more awake.

“Open your eyes and look at me.” Red told her, still hovering over Liz.

She opened her eyes, and saw Red looking at her. “Do I have to get up?”

“Yes, Lizzie, you do.” Red pulled the rest of the covers off of her exposing to the cool air of the room.

“Raymond Reddington! I hate you!” Liz yelled, and got out of bed.

“Let’s go home, sweetheart. Dembe will take Anna, you can get changed, and then we can go.” Red was holding Anna, bouncing from side to side, up and down, making her giggle.

“Okay.” Liz smiled. “Let’s go, but you can take Anna, she is getting heavy.”

“She is not, but you need to eat more, my old Lizzie wasn’t weak.” Red grabbed Liz’s hand after she picked up the diaper bag.

“Oh well this Liz is.” She laughed and pulled him closer to her.

 

 

“Red, will they be okay? I don’t want anything to happen to Anna, or Dembe.” She was holding his hand and leaning up against his side as they walked up to the stairs for his private jet, in the middle of an abandoned airfield.

“Yes, Elizabeth, they will be fine, I am sure of it.” Red released her hand and motioned for her to go up the stairs first.

“Elizabeth?” She turned to him before going through the door way into the cabin of the plane.

“I like your full name, is there something wrong with that?” He turned her to walk the rest of the way into the plane.

“No, I am just used to Lizzie.” She sat down, and Red took the seat across and facing her, separated by a small table.  “What is wrong Red? You are calling me Elizabeth, not sitting next to me, so don’t lie. What is wrong?”

“You and I had a fight, and our worst one I must point out. I don’t think we are completely fixed.”

“If you want to be fixed, call me Lizzie, sit with me, and spend more time at home.” She moved out of her seat and moved to the couch- yes his private jet has a couch, two in fact.

“I am sorry, Lizzie.” Red stood up and walked to the back of the plane grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and walked over to Liz.

“Good, now you can pour yourself a glass and I will take the rest of the bottle.” She leaned forward to grab the bottle.

“As much as I enjoy drunk beyond all belief Lizzie, which good thing Anna was staying with Dembe the last time. I do not want to hold your hair while you throw up after.” Red stopped her and poured her a glass, placing it in her hand.

“I know. I didn’t mean to almost drown in the pool, I couldn’t walk in a straight line and I slipped.” Liz defended herself.

“We spent the night in the ER. A glass, Lizzie, and that is all you are getting.” Red placed the bottle of the counter nearby.

“You make it sound like I am an alcoholic.”

“Like you have so pointed out yourself, I haven’t been around much. How do I know what you are doing after Anna goes to sleep? Do you get drunk then Liz?”

“Good God No!” She turned to look at his face. “Don’t you dare turn this on me!”

“How are you sleeping, I know she has been sleeping most nights through the entirety of the night, but what about you?” He deflected her comment and didn’t want another fight

“I don’t sleep, and when I do I have nightmares. I only can fall asleep when you are holding me.” She admitted, laying her head back onto his shoulder.

“Go to sleep now, Lizzie. I can’t go anywhere, so you needn’t worry.” Red chuckled, as he moved his back against the arm rest and stretched his legs out in front of himself.

“You called me Liz a few minutes ago. Don’t make it a habit.” She lay on her side, head on his lap.

“Yes, sweetheart; now get some rest.” Red started smoothing her light brown hair that fell across his lap. She closed her eyes and hummed in content, she was almost asleep when she started to think about the last case they worked on before she got injured.

“Red?” She spoke softly in an almost childlike way.

“Yes?” He looked down at the women laying in his lap, one he had dreamed of having but never thought it would be a reality.

“The last case, the gopher, where were you?” She asked her voice getting even smaller than before.

“I was with you the whole time, what do you mean?” Red moved to rub her back.

“Not when I was shot. That was the only time you weren’t with me.” She looked up to look at him.

“I don’t remember, I am sorry Lizzie; you know I would have saved you if I had been there, right?” Red stopped rubbing her back but moved his hand to jaw and rubbed small circles in there.

“I know, I sorry I brought it up.” Liz put her head back down, and closed her eyes. Red had wanted to talk more about it but she needed rest, so he just let her fall asleep.

Liz started dreaming about that night:

_“FBI come out with your hands up!” Liz yelled while knocking the door down in one swift kick. They were in a basement of an abandoned factory; long since forgotten._

_The gopher was a serial killer but worse, if that’s possible. He abducts females, all races, all hair color, every kind doesn’t matter he takes them and buries them alive, were the name the gopher was created. His death count was somewhere past the 200’s and ever rising. Elizabeth Scott would be the one to take him down._

_She was alone, Red and Ressler went find Meera who went in a different direction with the new guy Rodney Grant. Instead of waiting for them to return like she had been ordered she moved to open the next doo, Red radioed in saying they would be there in a minute and she assumed they would be there in a minute._

_She opened it and was met with the gopher holding a gun._

_“You must be the famous ‘Lizzie’. Everyone in the criminal world knows who you are… the FBI agent who is Raymond Reddington’s fiancé.” He said followed by a chuckle._

_“Yes, I am. Quite the lover that one is.” She smiled back._

_“You have your own record too, don’t you Lizzie?” He moved closer to her._

_“Don’t call me Lizzie.” She avoided his statement._

_“Okay Elizabeth, I will say this again. You have a record, you were quite a thieve in your young age.”_

_“You could say that, I am also a world champion chess player; I have many talents.” She took a step toward him trying not to show her mounting fear. All while thinking, ‘Where the hell is Red?’_

_“I heard that too, the youngest world chess champion, a former criminal, the top of your class in college, fluent in German, and not to forget beautiful, you really are perfect for Raymond.” He took the safety off the gun, and pointed it at her leg. “I don’t want to kill you, I want to see Raymond, and he isn’t here yet. I am going to shoot you, to bring him to me.” And with that he shot her in the leg, making her crumple to the ground._

_Then Red walked in._

_“WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, RED?” Liz yelled out of pain, out of aggravation, out of stress._

_“Lizzie! Are you okay?” Red practically ran over to her. Ressler shot the gopher and killed him instantly, even though Cooper had wanted him alive._

_“Does it look like I am okay Red?”_

“Lizzie we just landed, time to wake up.” Red moved his finger along the spot where her shirt had rode up in her sleep.

“What?” She mumbled, still half asleep.

“We are here.” He couldn’t move, Liz was using him as a pillow.

“Oh, okay.” She sat up and slid to the arm of the wide couch, the same way Red was sitting.

“Did I ever tell you where we were going?” Red said with his mouth pressed against the top of her head.

“No, I don’t think so.” She leaned against him.

“Germany, we are going to be staying her for a little while. I know you can speak German, of all the different languages you could have chosen to be fluent in it was German?”

“Yes. It is a rather angry sounding language, and I was a rather angry at life child, it suits me well.” She turned her head and kissed the side of his neck.

“Well I think you should have learned French, it would have been sexier, but nonetheless at least you can fluently speak a foreign language.” He moved to stand up. “It’s six in the morning here; we are meeting my contact for dinner and drinks around 7:30 tonight. So we are going to go to the house and get some sleep before, okay?” Red extended his hand to pull her up.

“Do we have to sleep?” She used his hand to pull him down over her.

“No, but I do want to get off the plane.” Red tried to stand up again, Liz wrapped her legs around his waist. “Lizzie, as much as I would love to have you right here right now, we should be going now.”

Liz moved her lips up to his and kissed him lightly then removed her hold on him. “Fine, but don’t expect me to be nice later.”

 The drive to the house wasn’t very long, only like 20 minutes, but Liz was aroused and it wasn’t going away. All she could smell was his cologne, and he was stoking her wrist with his thumb, it created a very uncomfortable car ride.

Red walked around and opened the door for Liz, and held out his hand for her. He leads her to the front door, leaving the suitcases in the trunk. Red leans down, still holding her hand, and picks a key up from under the welcome mat. He turn the key within the lock and walks in the door, still not releasing her hand. Liz shuts the door, and turns to face him. She is quickly lifted and pinned to the door, her legs wrapped around his waist. Red starts kissing her jaw, working his way down to her neck, and further to her collarbone, to the cleavage visible with her shirt.

In between the kisses Red starts talking, “V cut shirts and short skirts, you need to start wearing them.”

“Red…” She loses her train of thought as he moves his hands to cup her ass. “Those… don’t work… for… every day.”

“Well yoga pants and sweaters don’t work well for this.” He pulls her away from the door, and carries her in to a large bedroom. Red practically throws her onto the bed, and moves himself so half of his weight is on her.

“Red, I am ovulating now.” She said worried, they weren’t planning on having one baby, let alone two.

“I don’t have any condoms, Lizzie. So, we have two options we stop here, or we can continue and hope for nothing. I personally like the second option.”

“I do too, we need this, it has been over a month.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for READING! I will probably write more for this... it depends if you like it! If you did like it please leave kudos, if you did not like it or have ways I can fix it leave a comment with what I could change or do better to make it the best it can be.


End file.
